the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emalf
Emalf (エマルフ) is a demon from the Flame World in The Gray Garden. He is one of Ivlis' underlings, and one of the antagonists of the game. Appearance Emalf is a male demon with short hair, and thorny horns. He always wears his shades, despite some thinking he looks better without them. His wings, like most demons, (especially from his world) resemble bat wings. He wears a high collar leather jacket with a flame pattern on it, with buttons on the sleeves and around the zipper line. Underneath, he just wears a gray tanktop with a necklace resembling a bat, and a spiked choker. His pants have a similar pattern to his jacket, but appear to be a darker hue. He has a dark gray belt, with a bat themed belt buckle visible. He also wears gold rings on his claws and gold piercings on his ears, wings, horns, and tail. Personality Emalf is shown to be very cocky, seeing as he was ranting about his 'ultimate familiar' and how he was going to kill Yosafire and her friends, only to find that it had been defeated by Ater and Arbus. After accidentally stabbing Froze's wing in an attempt to stab Yosafire in the back after he was presumably knocked out, and stabbing Froze straight in the gut, it is shown that he can be very violent. Running from Yosafire and her friends many times, he is proved to also be very cowardly. He also acts like a punk, as said by Yosafire. Gameplay In a bad ending, if Yosafire takes a wrong turn during the flame chase, he will catch her. Rather than show the typical 'Game Over' when you lose the chase, the game shows a special 'Bad End' panel titled "Bad End 1: Dead End ♪". Stats Trivia *His name spelled backwards is Flame. *He has a crush on Yosafire. *At a point in the game, Emalf loses his shades. His eyes are surprisingly pretty, giving him a baby-faced look that Yosafire and her friends noticed and made fun of. *Emalf thinks of Yosafire every three days. *Yosafire once called him "Pervy McShades". Relationships *Yosafire - He is shown to have romantic feelings for Yosafire. This was first proven in when Yosafire and her friends were in the Flame Underworld Prison where he stated he would let her and her friends go if she would be his girlfriend. Even until the end of the game, his crush for Yosafire doesn't go away easily, as shown in the bonus room video "Emalf's Love". *Ivlis - The devil of the Flame World, his master. Emalf has a certain degree of fear and respect for Ivlis, because he (Emalf) is cowardly by nature. *Poemi - He is assumed to be friends with Poemi, since Poemi is often with Emalf during her screentime. This is also proven in the bonus room video "Emalf's Love" where she explains to him that "girls' hearts have a 'weak point'". *Reficul - After Reficul enters the Flame Underworld, she asks Emalf where Ivlis is, using force, and to which he replies "he's not here right now". Reficul leaves him alone after that. In the true ending, when Ivlis and his underlings are back in the Flame Underworld, Reficul stops in front of them. Emalf is slightly panicked at the sight of her, which suggests Emalf fears her. *Adauchi/Vendetto - Adauchi and Emalf were confirmed by Mogeko to be close friends, and that they used to do karaoke together. In an older photograph of Adauchi (before he left home), he is seen to be wearing the necklace Emalf wears during the events of The Gray Garden. It is unknown how their relationship stands as of Adauchi leaving home. Gallery Emalf Battle Card.png|Emalf's Battle Card. Emalf no.png|Emalf after stabbing Froze's wing. Emalf gets his ass handed to him.png|Emalf being politely asked for directions. Emalf and Poemi.png|Emalf and Poemi. Emalf and Poemi's Battle Card.png|Emalf and Poemi's Battle Card. manly as hell.png|Emalf without his shades (in game). Emalf_without_shades_Sprite.png|Emalf without his shades. 10408510_1546354392245450_7158553214501197286_n.jpg|Emalf the meninist. Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Category:Demons Category:Otherworldly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists